You Promised
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Peter wished he'd never met Bea. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much. / Based off the 2018 movie.


You Promised

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **Based off of the 2018 movie "Peter Rabbit". That movie gave me all the feels.**

Peter would've been lying if he said it was just about the garden.

He wished it where, because maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with the feelings in his head right now.

He wouldn't be laying in his bed trying so hard not to cry.

Peter wished he could say that it wasn't about Bea and her new relationship with Thomas McGregor.

Because maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much.

 _Peter Rabbit~Peter Rabbit_

Peter remembered meeting Bea for the first time. It wasn't long before Peter's father was killed and Peter had been trying to find a way into the garden of Mr. McGregor.

 _Peter missed his Dad more than he'd ever let on._

It was his first time ever doing this and he'd been sloppy.

McGregor had caught him stealing the tomatoes.

Bea had saved him by claiming him to be her bunny.

In desperation, he'd jumped out of McGregor's hold and into Bea's arms, the beginning of a new tradition.

She had told McGregor some very insulting and vulgar things Peter's mother would've washed his mouth out for and walked away with Peter in her arms.

As soon as she was out of sight, Bea very gently lowered Peter to the ground and he jumped from her arms.

"Alright, now?" She asked and Peter had looked up at her with big, scared, brown eyes.

She smiled kindly. "I'm sorry he gave you a fright. Here," She pulled a few black berries from the basket Peter noticed her carrying, "Please. Take these. I have far too many and they're all going to waste."

Peter slowly reached forward and took the berries, noting that the largest would feed the triplets for a few days.

He smiled as best he could, mimicking her and the he was gone.

The next day, he brought his sisters, parents, and cousin, Benjamin, back with him to meet Bea.

She received them with a smile and more blackberries.

 _Peter Rabbit~Peter Rabbit_

When Peter's father died, his first thought wasn't to his sisters or his mother.

It was to himself and how he wasn't ready to help his mother take care of the family.

He hated himself sometimes for thinking of himself first in those dark days after Dad's death.

His mother did her best to provide food for them, but it just wasn't enough and even with Peter's meager help, it wasn't any better.

So, in another act of desperation, he went to Bea in tears.

Bea was a life saver.

She ushered him inside and though he didn't tell her, she already knew his father had died.

"McGregor offered me his stew today and told me it was Rodent Special," was all she said, "Don't you worry, sweetie, I didn't eat one bite of it. Gave him an awful big piece of my mind on it too."

Peter did his best not to cry at her kindness as she gave him a big bag full of berries and fruits. "Take it on home. I'll be here for you until you can get back on your feet."

Peter and his family never ate better than that night until after their mother died too.

 _Peter Rabbit~Peter Rabbit_

When Thomas McGregor came around, Peter expected it to be no different to all the times the old farmer had tried to hurt them.

He wasn't expecting for Bea to fall in love with him.

He figured that despite that, Bea would still side with Peter and his family, no matter what happened. She had promised after all.

" _I'll always be here to take care of you._ " She'd promised.

Peter flinched as he felt the gentle arms of his sisters and cousin wrap around him. Their voices murmured to him that no matter what, it would be okay. They'd get through this and it would be fine.

He wished it wasn't about Bea throwing him out and her ignoring him out in the rain.

" _Out. Get out!_ " He wished it wasn't about how he could still feel the harshness in the hands that had thrown him out into the cold.

He wished it wasn't about Bea ignoring his big, sad, doe eyes and continuing to fuss over her painting.

Because maybe then it wouldn't hurt so bad when he thought of Bea abandoning him and his family like they where nothing more than the vermin Thomas claimed them to be.

Maybe then his heart wouldn't be breaking.

( _'You promised you'd always be here for me.'_ He whispered to the wooden door.)

He suddenly wished he'd never met Bea, that he'd never accepted her blackberries and he never went back to her.

Because maybe then, Peter wouldn't be laying in the middle of a cuddle pile whispering, "You promised", to a person who didn't seem to care.


End file.
